


Bubbles Bubbles

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mild Feelings of Humiliation, Mild Kissing Scene, Self Challenge Tenten Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: How on earth did Shino keep managing to interrupt all her baths?! [Shino x Tenten] Self-Challenge Tenten Week – Day 7 Prompt: Bubbles
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 6





	Bubbles Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: The last day of self challenge Tenten week 😭
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN! YOU BEAUTIFUL, SELF MADE, CREATIVE, DARING WOMAN! 🥰
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Feelings of Humiliation. Mild Kissing Scene.
> 
> Self-Challenge Tenten Week – Day 7 Prompt: Bubbles

"So Tenten _Jonin_!" The pink haired medical ninja started as the four girl friends wondered around the shopping district on an uneventful weekday afternoon. "Congratulations! How are we celebrating?!"

Tenten grinned back; she could hardly believe it herself. "I'm getting my bathroom redone!"

Ino's head spun around so fast and she actually let go of the top she was looking at on the clothing rack. "What?"

"I'm getting a whole new suite, I honestly can't wait! Giant bath tub, all new tiling, actual storage space. It's going to be great; somewhere I actually want to spend my time!"

The Yamanaka still looked confused, even a little outraged. "Is that it?"

Sakura however gave her a look of pity, a strained smile pulling at her lips. "Does your sink still do that wobbly thing if you lean on it for too long?"

Tenten sighed running her hands over a red cardigan she liked the look of.

"Yes I love Lee but he does not know his own strength."

The pinkette's head tilted to the side. "And your bath really is tiny."

"Is that it?!"

At the blondes yell Tenten finally turned to her with an entertained face.

"What? My bathroom is _awful_ , it always has been! I'm going to turn it into somewhere I can _relax_ after a mission."

"Tha-That so-sounds really ni-nice Tenten," Hinata flashed a happy smile, holding a necklace she had picked up from the display case.

The bun haired woman strained to hold back a laugh at the mental jutsu user full scale pouting at her.

"Yes Ino we are still having a girl's night out to celebrate."

The blonde threw her hands up and did a little dance in happiness making the Hyuga heiress giggle.

Sakura looked ecstatic at the idea of a girls evening too.

"Well if we're having a girl's night I'm going to try _this_ on!" The pinkette threw over her shoulder grabbing a green strapless party dress and power walking to the changing room.

* * *

Her bathroom was just finished, only half a week after her shopping trip with the girls, and it was even more marvellous than she thought it would be.

Sparkling white tiles along the bottom half of the walls, a modest dark grey, almost black paint along the top half, a sink big enough, and sturdy enough, to set everything she needed for the mornings on it without having to widely reach for anything.

Behind the sink was a large mirror so she could take in her entire face when looking in it, so she didn't have to duck and weave to see all her hair when doing her hair buns in the morning.

Hot water on demand because of new piping and a large amount of storage space on top of everything.

And best of all a bathtub giant enough to hold three people easily, she could practically swim in it!

Tenten quickly filled the tub adding a large amount of bubble bath just because she could, in this case the more bubbles the better.

She released a loud happy groan as the weapons mistress sunk into the warm water and, with her new bathtub, she was able to submerge herself completely into the water, right up to her neck the heat prickling her skin but it was so good she only grinned in delight.

The weapons user's muscles unwound, her entire body held a happy heat.

This was fantastic; this is _exactly_ what she wanted, her overwhelming downright happiness was-

Interrupted by a rap at her front door.

The female brunette sunk into the water as if to hide from whoever was at the door before rolling her chocolate eyes, leaning her head back against the lip of the tub she closed her eyes cursing her own silliness. Whoever it was could just deal with it! She had been waiting on this bath for-

Her bathroom window opened and she saw the back of a green coat she distinctly knew.

"Tenten."

She dunked deeper into the water to hide but had to immediately start coughing as she without meaning too swallowed a large amount of bath water in the process.

"Shino?!" The weapons mistress screamed but had to cut herself off to cough more. "Get _out_!"

"I needed to speak with you; why? You have been called; for a mission," the Aburame heir informed her still talking to her but looking the opposite way.

Tenten blinked stupidly."What?"

"You did not; answer the door."

That must have been Shino knocking then. "Oh."

"Now that you have the message; I shall take my leave."

With that said the hive user dropped out of the window.

Tenten angrily sighed. He could have at least closed the damn thing after himself.

* * *

Oh _yes_ this is what she wanted! Three days after her last interrupted bath and only a little while after calling into Hokage Tower to confirm her first mission as a Jonin was successful, she had run another deep boiling bath and she could actually feel the knots in her tired muscles untangle.

This was fantas-

The next second the glass of her window shattered and something heavy and green fell half on top of her. She let out a yell as hot flew everywhere because of the sudden extra mass in the tub. Tenten quickly pushed whatever the hell it was off her, water sloshing violently out of the bathtub with the wide forceful movements.

When the Aburame heir broke the surface of the water and slumped over the side of the tub to gulp in air her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Shino?!"

"Tenten," the insect tamer seemed just as stunned as her as he clawed at the porcelain as if trying to keep himself afloat after being submerged in the water. "I-"

"Tenten! Hi there!"

Her head snapped up to see the Inuzuka kneeling in her now broken window frame with a grin.

"Kiba!"

"Hey looking good Tenten!" She wrapped her arms around her chest at that. "I'm glad it's your window I threw him through!"

The weapons user looked down at the sodden hive user and back to the dog owner, her fists clenched and fire entered her eyes.

"You _threw_ him through my _window_?!"

"Mind if we join you?" The dog owner grinned showing off those canine teeth of his. "I see Shino already has!"

Kiba only hacked up a lung laughing at his teammate pulling himself, soaked through coats and all out her bath and out through the window as the two team eight men avoided a barrage of metal weapons raining down on their heads.

The fact that Shino came back later, with tradesmen that he had already paid in tow to fix the damage did make her feel better, Tenten couldn't say she wasn't a little grateful even if she was still pissed at the team eight members.

* * *

The next day the weapons mistress thought about going home to have a nice long bath but paused before scrunching up her face in suspicion the memory of the last two relaxing bath attempts merged together.

Tenten actually looked up and down the road as if the Aburame heir would suddenly appear with just a thought.

No her muscles were too sore she couldn't take the risk.

Pivoting on the balls of her feet she headed in the opposite direction towards the public bath house.

Having a bath in the bath house wasn't as relaxing or personal as one could be in her own private house, at least that's what she imagined! But the heat was too good she couldn't find it in her to care.

"I wish everyone would quiet down though," the weapons user muttered into the otherwise empty room, turning her head to glare lightly towards the hallway where a large amount of noise had started accruing from in the last minute or so.

A loud banging was heard on the door to her section and Tenten suppressed the crazy urge to weep.

"What _now_?"

Unhappily getting out of her bath and wrapping a towel securely round herself the Team Gai member opened the door and she swore a blood vessel popped very loudly in her brain in restrained anger.

"Shino."

"Tenten," he greeted, whether the insect user knew she was silently plotting his death or not she wasn't sure. "This building; needs to be evacuated."

"What _is_ it with you recently?" She planted her feet and her teeth ground together so hard she could hear it in her own ears. "Do you just have radar for whenever I'm trying to have a bath? What do you _do_?" Tenten threw her arms up, her voice also rising in volume. "Just wait around until I'm naked just to _announce_ yourself?!"

The other people in the hallway, that were all swiftly moving towards the exit, looked at the weapons mistress like she was insane.

"Tenten," Shino stared again in a more, restrained, tone. "Paper bombs have been discovered in the area; and everyone is being told to leave this area; until they are safely cleared."

At that her arms lowered and her teeth captured her bottom lip in shame.

"Oh."

"Yes."

Well now she just felt _dumb_ , and downright humiliated for losing her cool like that.

* * *

Tenten figured since she was thrown out of her bathhouse bath she would attempt another at home there was no possible way Shino could interrupt twice in one da-

The knock at her bathroom window actually made her release a muffled frustrated wail.

No, no way, this was _not_ happening!

"Go _away_ Shino!"

The fact that she knew it could be no one but the Aburame heir only made her angrier. The bathroom window opened again, the parallels to her first bath not escaping her.

"Tenten; I wish to apologise I-"

She quickly interrupted. "Is it a mission?"

"No;" he confirmed, moving to sit backwards on her window sill, not looking completely comfortable, if the deep toned voice didn't confirm his identity the forest Green coat did. "I merely-"

"Good," Tenten interrupted again. "Then you're going to make it up to me."

His head turned to look slightly into her bathroom then, looking near here but not at her. "Make it up to you?"

The weapons mistress leaned her arms on the edge of the tub; she was going to embarrass the hell out of the insect tamer to get her own back.

"Come join me."

Tenten silently grinned when she actually saw the usually unshakeable Shino Aburame flinch violently in his makeshift seat in her window.

"Pardon? Tenten I-"

Powered by his previous nervousness she pushed on.

"You heard me Aburame, you've seen me naked enough recently," Shino's shoulders stiffened at that. "And you just _always_ seem to pick when I'm in the bath to stop by."

By the lowering of his head and twitch of the hand in his lap he was obviously thinking about something.

"I think it's time you come join me."

When he didn't move she covered a grin in her palm before plastering on a fake inquisitive tone.

"What's wrong? You don't want to have a bath with me?"

"It would; not be proper."

She rolled her eyes at that. "You're sitting on my bathroom windowsill while I'm in the bath naked and you're fully clothed. If anything you're being improper _now_ ," Tenten actually saw the Aburame's eyebrows furrow together in thought at what she had just said. "If you join me it's just harmless fun. I even got a bath tub big enough for both of us."

He still didn't move, Tenten sighed slumping on the edge of the baths rim, chin in her palm, this wasn't as fun as she hoped her teasing would be, she hoped for some Hinata style stuttering or maybe him even falling over, he was just _sitting_ there!

"Come on Shino, what's the worst that could happen?"

"We; could kiss."

Her head actually snapped up out of her palm and she rapidly blinked at his words, she could safely say she didn't see _that_ coming. Also, what was with his wording? Was she being insulted?

" _That's_ the worst that could happen?" The Team Gai member gave him a small head tilt and a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't sound all that bad to me."

She saw his head turn, to see further into her bathroom, closer to her at that.

"You are saying you; wouldn't; be opposed?"

"Well," the weapons user thought about it for a second, with a slow roll upwards of her chocolate orbs. "No. No Shino I wouldn't," she felt like she should be confused by her answer but for some reason she just; _wasn't_. "I feel like I've missed something why would that be so bad?"

Next thing she saw, after a moment's pause, was Shino sliding out her window, out of her sight completely, and she couldn't help but feeling like she had just been slapped, that was certainly a stab in her pride. She said she would happily kiss the insect tamer and just he lef-

He came back in through the window the next second filling her chest with relief; that was a good sign wasn't it?

Shino seemed to look her over, tall and silent, she felt oddly exposed and not because of her nakedness, before his hands reached up, twitched, then removed his green coat, the sound it made as it hit her tiled floor reverberating through her very chest as well as the room; his black coat quickly joining it.

As Shino removed his long sleeved black top to join his coats on the floor the weapons user didn't quite hold in her appreciative sharp exhale.

The insect tamer had far more muscles than she thought he would have, contained within unblemished milky white skin. If she didn't know firsthand that Shino was an active shinobi she wouldn't have been able to guess just by looking at him. Spiky almost untameable light golden brown hair that looked soft enough to the run your fingers through. Combining all those with the mysteriousness of his goggles he could have posed for magazines, Tenten would happily buy those every week.

"Oh my goodness _Shino_."

At that the Aburame heir seemed to fear the worst and kneeled down to collect his clothes, to run Tenten's mind concluded. The weapons mistress grabbed his wrist to stop him, water sloshing in the tub at her sudden movement.

"Don't you _dare_ put that back on," she warned, hand still clamped on his wrist, she moved her grip to hold his hand instead, her eyes softening with the new gentler grip when his body relaxed only just enough for her to believe he wasn't about to run from her. "Shino you look _damn_ good."

"You are; teasing; me," he replied in such a disbelieving sad tone that her jaw actually fell open.

"No I'm _not_. Shino? Shino, look at me," when he raised his head up she cupped the hive user's neck with both hands, her thumbs resting on the underside of his chin bone as if to make sure he didn't have the option to look away, her eyes determined. "I'm not teasing, you look good," Tenten swallowed deeply, telling herself to be brutally honest for once in her life. "You're the most attractive man I've ever seen."

His hands cupped over hers, he didn't remove them but held them steady.

Tenten gathered her courage, leant the rest of the way in towards him and joining their lips in the gentlest touch, her mind danced when he followed her back, keeping their lips locked.

"Come join me, okay?" The weapons mistress grinned then and she saw Shino gain a contented smile in return. "I want to see you all _wet_."

He looked amused at that making her beam.

Shino stood, but only after running his lips over her knuckles. Not quite brave enough to watch him fully undress she turned towards the wall and busied herself with moving a few bottles of shampoo and bath soak, but that didn't stop her mind racing when she heard the rustle of clothes.

She felt the water run up high over her back when Shino got in the bath behind her, the heat making her skin goose-bump, when her hair was moved to be over her shoulder, the light touch prickling her skin further Tenten turned around again, the sound of the water swishing to accommodate perpetrating the otherwise silent room.

With Shino, very much naked in front of her, the bathtub, suddenly felt smaller than a sink. They weren't even touching but she could still _feel_ him.

She cupped some water in each hand and poured the water over his shoulders, her hands finding his neck again as her eyes watched the trail the droplets made.

"I was right you look good wet."

Even behind his goggles she could feel his eyes looking over every inch of her available, yes her cheeks flushed a little in self consciousness but another part of her had a thrilled bolt sent through her at the fact that this strong smart loyal gorgeous shinobi was looking at _her_ , she'd never had that before.

"May I have your permission; to say something that might seem; overwhelming?"

Well now she was just flat out interested. "Yea Shino?"

His own fingers came up to run through her dark wet locks and over her cheeks, his touch was calming.

"Ever since I saw you bathing in here the first time; I have not been able to rid the image from my mind; you are more beautiful than a Cecropia Moth."

Tenten's lips twitched at that.

"I assume that's good?" She couldn't help but joke, not fully able to keep the question out of her voice.

"It is," Shino confirmed, his fingers dancing over the water droplets on her upper arm. "The greatest compliment; I could think to give."

She leant forward and kissed him again just as soft and drawn out as the last time.

Small pecks as they got to know each other, not rushed, they had all the time in the world. Tenten's hands never leaving his neck while his stayed stationary on her upper arms, only his thumbs rubbing her skin making her burn.

Shino leant back against the bathtubs edge and Tenten willingly followed, to mould herself to his front. His body was warmer than the hot water they were submerged in by what felt like one hundred degrees at least as her skin tingled from being flush against his hard muscles under soft skin. The heat of the room only increasing even more when he cupped her cheek wrapped his other hand around her waist and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Tenten released a combination of a sigh and a gasp. Shino releasing one of his own when her tongue flicked over his in retaliation.

Oh yes, getting her bathroom redone was the greatest idea she had ever had.


End file.
